Inside the Life
by jazzybizzle
Summary: AU! Damon and Elena Salvatore are a married couple, enjoying their life and daughter, Mikayla, in Mystic Falls. Here's a look inside it all. Delena, Stefonnie, Klaroline, Janna, and Mabekah pairings.


**Yay! My first Vampire Diaries fanfic! I thought I'd start out with an AU-where everyone is human :)**

**And married!...with kids.**

**So we have:**

**Damon and Elena Salvatore, ****Stefan and Bonnie Salvatore, ****Klaus and Caroline Mikealson, ****Jeremy and Anna Gilbert, and ****Matt and Rebekah Donovan.**

**Oh, I just love it. And Season 4!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes, Bonnie, Damon and I will be there," Elena Salvatore was saying into her cell phone, stirring up the cake mix in the bowl under her arm. She giggled. "Yes, I promise. Okay. Okay, bye." She hung up, placing her cell phone on the countertop.

"Momma?" three and a half year old Mikayla Salvatore came into the room. She was as gentle and caring as her mother, and looked just like her father. Her black hair was in pigtails, and her big, brown eyes twinkled. "Who was on the phone?" she climbed onto a high stool.

"Your Aunt Bonnie," Elena said, smiling down at her.

"Oooh, really?! Was Uncle Stefan there?!" Mikayla asked her eagerly, jumping up and down. She just loved her Uncle Stefan.

"He just got off work with your Daddy," Elena informed.

"Daddy's on his way home! Yay!"

"Yay!" Elena cheered with her. "Why don't you help Mommy pour the cake mix in the pan?"

"Okay!" She climbed back down the stool.

"Be careful, honey."

"Kay-kay!"

Once her small feet were on the ground, she made her way over to her mother. Elena picked her up, kissing her cheek, and balanced Mikayla on her hip. With her free hand, she picked up the bowl. Mikayla put her hand on it, and together they slowly poured the cake mix in.

"Thereeeee we go," Elena said as they poured.

"Momma, you gonna pour all the cake mix out! There be nothing left!"

"I know, sweety! But we have to pour in as much as we can in this pan. The more cake mix we have in here, the more cake there will be." Elena put the bowl down, then put Mikayla back down on the floor.

Mikayla tugged on Elena's skirt. "But Daddy and I love the cake mix!" Her eyes got teary.

The front door opened, and Damon Salvatore walked in, closing it behind himself. He put his leather jacket on the coat rack.

Mikayla sniffed. "Daddy!" she ran to him; Damon bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Damon asked her, giving Elena a brief questionable look.

"Momma's trying to pour all the cake mix out!"

"Aww, really?" Damon pouted at Elena now. "But...Daddy loves the cake mix too!"

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Tell you what," Damon said to Mikayla, lowering his voice. "I'll go talk to Mommy and work something out. Why don't you go to your room and watch _The Fairly Oddparents_?" He kissed the side of her head and Mikayla beamed, jumping out of his arms and raced to her bedroom as fast as she could. When he and Elena were alone, he made his way into the kitchen.

Elena was wiping the counter off, sighing.

"That's your daughter," Damon chuckled, now standing beside her.

"Last time I checked, you helped in this equation," Elena replied without looking at him.

"Oooh, attitude." Damon backed away, his hands held up, palms forward. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry." He placed his hand over his heart, batting his eyes. "And I was _wrong_."

"Very funny, Damon."

"Hard day at work?" Damon wondered, coming up behind her, running his hands down the length of her arms.

"Not exactly..." Elena's voice trailed off, feeling his hands rub her shoulders. She couldn't speak in complete sentences. "Just...I...tired...stressed..."

"Mhmm..." Damon kissed her neck. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"_Damon..."_ Elena managed as his kisses continued, his arms completely around her now.

"Yes?" Damon murmured innocently, kissing her collarbone.

"Mikayla's not even asleep yet."

"That hasn't stopped us before, you know."

Elena rolled her eyes again, and Damon chuckled before turning her around.

"Can I still get a kiss?"

Elena smiled, leaning in, and he met her halfway for a long peck.

"So guess what?" Elena asked, playing with the texture of his shirt (on his chest to be specific).

"What?" Damon said.

"Bonnie told me that Klaus and Caroline are having this feast tomorrow, and I told her we're going."

"Oh," Damon smirked. "So Bonnie, brother dearest, and their bundle of joy are going too?"

"Yes, actually. And for your information, Allison is four." She poked his nose playfully.

"How could I forget?" Damon said rhetorically. "Every time I see Ally, she tells me how old she is-like it's the best thing in the world."

"To children young as they are, they love to talk," Elena pointed out.

"They love to talk me to death is more like it," Damon muttered, and Elena gave him a dark look.

TVD

Cato Mikealson was waiting outside the mansion on his porch, watching as the first car pulled up. The four year old was wearing a blue dress shirt, a white vest that his mother had to force him into, black slacks, and converse.

"Hi, Cato!" Mikayla beamed, getting out of the car and ran to give him a hug.

"Hi, Mikayla!" he said back.

Damon and Elena walked up to the porch, hand in hand.

"Hey, Cato." Elena bent down and kissed his cheeks.

"Hey, little man." Damon ruffled his hair, and Cato grinned.

Cato turned around, opening the door.

"Mom! Dad! Mr. Damon, Miss Elena, and Mikayla are here!" he called, the Salvatore family following behind him. He led the way into the dining room.

Klaus and Caroline were waiting with smiles on their faces. Elena and Caroline squealed, hugging each other.

"Ah, Damon." Klaus man-hugged them. "How are you, mate?"

"Good, good," said Damon, and he and Elena switched, Damon hugging Caroline and Elena hugging Klaus.

"Elena, how are you, love?" Klaus asked her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine, thank you. How've you been?" Elena smiled at him.

"Likewise."

"We brought cake," Elena told Caroline, holding up the cake container.

"Momma wouldn't let me and Daddy get any mix," Mikayla pouted.

"She didn't?" Caroline played with one of Mikayla's curls and the little girl pouted. Caroline did too.

"Seriously, am I always the enemy here?" Elena asked herself.

"Knock, knock, knock!" came Bonnie's voice right before she, Stefan, and Allison came into sight. The couple were holding Allison, who was between them, by her hands; she had olive-toned skin, brown hair, and green eyes. Mikayla waved at Allison, and she smiled back in return.

The women embraced, the men bro-hugged, and hugged and kissed the new arrivals.

"Uncle Stefan!" Mikayla ran into Stefan's awaiting arms.

"Mikayla!" Stefan mirrored her enthusiasm, kissing her cheek, and Bonnie kissed her other one.

"Momma made a cake and wouldn't let me and Daddy get any mix," Mikayla told him.

"Mikayla!" Elena blushed. "Mommy doesn't like it when you tell everyone everything."

"Daddy loves it, keep going!" Damon added, now beside Elena, and Elena slapped his arm.

Allison tapped Damon's leg, and he picked her up.

"Looks like someone wants attention," he said to her. "Hello, Ally."

"Hi, Uncle Damon," Allison said back, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she smiled, then frowned. "Why is Aunt Elena freaking out?"

"I don't know." He then whispered, "I think you should ask her. You know. Women's intuition."

"What's women's intuition?"

"It's kind of a metaphor, so to speak."

"What does that mean?"

Damon looked at Elena over Allison's shoulder. _"See what I mean?_" he mouthed to her.

* * *

**The rest of the married couples come around in the next chappie for dinner :)**

**Review please! That means alot!**


End file.
